


One of those damn Group chats.

by Mintie



Category: Persona 5
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintie/pseuds/Mintie
Summary: I felt like doing something that includes these kids coz I love them all.It's my first step into the persona Fandom pool so I'm a little scared but hey hopefully you guys will like it.





	1. The madness begins.

 

 

Oracle added: Joker, Skull, Panther, Fox, Queen, and noir to the group.

 

Oracle changer her name to : O wise one

 

O wise one changed skulls name to : Bonehead

 

O wise one changed Queens name to : Yass Queen

 

O wise one: waddup.

 

Joker: wtf.

 

Bonehead: hey, who you calling a bone head?!

 

O wise one: I'm surprised you know what that means.

 

Panther: o wow.

 

Yass queen: I am not sure I understand what this is.

 

O wise one: what is?

 

Yass queen : what is the purpose of this chat?

 

O wise one: honestly?

 

O wise one : I'm bored so I thought I'd annoy you people.

 

Yass queen : Yes.

 

Yass queen : but you do know it is 3 o’clock in the morning?

 

O wise one:...

 

O wise one changed Yass Queens name to : mom

 

Mom: I'd prefer you just use my actual name to be honest.

 

O wise one : tough luck.

 

O wise one : that's not how life works.

 

Joker: Futaba?

 

O wise one: Akira?

 

Joker:...

 

O wise one:...

 

Joker:...

 

O wise one: ugh fine.

 

O wise one changed moms name to : Makoto

 

O wise one : way to be boring.

 

Bonehead: what was wrong with Yass queen?

 

O wise one: Idk I thought it was clever.

 

Bonehead: Well no actually it was a pretty obvious joke.

 

Joker : that coming from you is the worse things can get.

 

Bonehead: hay not cool bro!

 

Bonehead: how the heck are you even awake? is your not a cat cat okay?

 

Joker: Morgana? He’s asleep so I'm just hoping he doesn't notice.

 

Joker: and he just did…

 

Joker: I have to go.

 

Bonehead: o Lord have mercy!

 

Bonehead: Don't let him ruin that beautiful face!

 

O wise one: he's done for.

 

Bonehead: totally.

 

Bonehead: Well I think it's just you and me?

 

O wise one: that'd be a good cue to leave.

 

Bonehead: wow rude.

 

O wise one: sorry, my guild needs me.

 

O wise one: well actually I'm not sorry but,, whatever.

 

Bonehead: touché.

 

\---

 

O wise one: okay I'm back.

 

O wise one: guys?

 

Noir: good morning!

 

Panther: Akira you alive?

 

Joker: no.

 

Joker: Morgana beat the shit out of me.

 

O wise one: whoa, watch your fucking language!

 

Panther: you do know he's just a little cat right.

 

Panther: I mean not cat.

 

Bonehead: you are so lucky you’re a lady so you can get away with such a simple mistake.

 

O wise one: you ever thought of what a gentleman Morgana would be.

 

Noir: I think you mean what a gentleman he is.

 

Panther: Hey Haru, how's things with you?

 

Noir: Fine, im actually on my way to school, how about you?

 

Panther: I'm heading off soon.

 

Makoto: if you want to make it on time you should be already on your way, at the very least.

 

Bonehead: I love how Makoto shows up the second there's a chance for her to lecture someone.

 

Panther: are you on you're way?

 

Makoto: I'm already in school.

 

Bonehead: Obviously…

 

Panther: Texting at school? Seems a bit off for you.

 

Makoto: I only came on to point out you need to hurry up, I'm turning my phone off as we speak.

 

Noir: Hi Mako chan!

 

Makoto: Oh, good morning Haru.

 

Noir: Oh sorry, I didn't mean to keep you if your going now.

 

Makoto: it's fine I have time to talk.

 

Makoto: is there anything in particular you want to discuss?

 

Noir: no no, I was just wondering how you are?

 

Makoto: Oh, well I'm well as far as it goes, and you.

 

Noir: I'm fine as well.

 

O wise one: I'm surprised at how fast you bounced back after the press conference.

 

Panther: shush don't talk about it!

 

Noir: no no, it's fine.

 

Noir: I can't just pretend it didn't happen, but still I can't be seen to dwell on the matter.

 

Panther: there's a difference between dwelling and grieving.

 

Makoto: Anns right, if you need to talk we're all here.

 

Noir: thank you, but im being honest when I say I don't need to :).

 

Makoto: If you're sure.

 

Makoto: I need to go, there's a morning briefing I need to attend.

 

Panther: see you later

 

Noir: bye.

 

O wise one: sorry if that was insensitive.

 

Noir: I said it's fine, don't worry about it.

 

O wise one: okay.

 

Noir: I best go now too, class is starting soon and I want to check on my plants.

 

Panther: shit I gotta go too then I'm gonna be late.

 

O wise one: what was it you were saying about language earlier.

 

Panther: SILENCE.

 

O wise one: o gosh.

 

O wise one: you know I think I dodged a bullet with this school thing.

 

O wise one: I mean I can do whatever I want.

 

O wise one:...

 

O wise one: oh god I'm so alone.

 

O wise one: please come back.

 

\---

 

Bonehead: aww, what do you know looks like someone missed us.

 

O wise one: I didn't miss you.

 

Bonehead: wow you just get ruder by the second.

 

O wise one: where the heck is Yusuke when I need him?

 

O wise one: Yusuke!!!

 

Bonehead: he's probably on some artistic venture.

 

O wise one: well the artistic venturing can wait I need my bitch!

 

Joker: Should I be concerned about what that guys getting up to with my little sister?

 

O wise one: oh gosh no.

 

O wise one: were both ace and just bros so chill.

 

Bonehead: bros? Lmao.

 

O wise one: oh come on you say it all the time.

 

Bonehead: yeah but it's really weird when you do it.

 

Bonehead: also Akira I'm pretty sure you can chill Yusuke isn't banging your sister.

 

O wise one: I'm not his sister.

 

Bonehead: you basically are though.

 

O wise one: true. Continue.

 

Joker: how would you know?

 

Bonehead: cause up till recently he's had a thing for you.

 

Joker: W H A T.

 

Panther: W H A T.

 

Bonehead: yeah I know.

 

Bonehead: that's what I was going to say this morning.

 

Panther: how do you know?

 

Bonehead: Futaba told me.

 

O wise one: don't shoot the messenger!

 

Joker: wow.

 

Joker: wouldn’t expect someone to like me of all people.

 

Panther: Actually now I think about it that's not that unbelievable.

 

Joker: what?

 

O wise one: yeah. I mean I find you gross but for some reason people always seem to have the hots for you.

 

Joker: excuse me?

 

O wise one: Alrighty…

 

O wise one: everyone, be honest if you ever had a thing for big bro.

 

Panther: well yeah, but I got over it pretty quickly thanks to Shiho.

 

Noir: well yes.

 

O wise one: anyway Ryuji be honest.

 

Bonehead: what?

 

Bonehead: Well I mean,, I would go out with him if he asked me.

 

Joker: o.

 

Joker: I am.

 

Joker: what.

 

O wise one: Idk what everyone sees in you, you're as boring as the main character in a story based game.

 

Joker: wow rude.

 

Joker: But Ryuji, I didn't know you liked guys.

 

Bonehead: I didn't really know either, but I mean I guess now I look back I've always been a little, and I guess that makes me bi.

 

Panther: it's all unraveling.

 

Panther: hey Bone head you want to know a fun fact.

 

Bonehead:?

 

Joker:?!

 

Panther: Mr transfer student has been gushing over you for months too.

 

O wise one: I shite! She went there.

 

Fox: OH MY GOODNESS FUTABA YOU TRAITOR!!!

 

Fox: ALSO WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Idk what to call this one.

Makoto: well, I seem to have missed quite the revelation.

 

Fox: we seem to have missed several, actually.

 

Makoto: I had no idea so many people were untreated in Akira.

 

Fox: really? I thought his illure was obvious, he certainly is handsome, he has an attractive physique I find quite artistically inspiring, not to mention an all around good nature, well for someone who captures others hearts.

 

Fox: did you really feel nothing at all toward him?

 

Makoto: other than platonic respect, no.

 

Panther: well that makes one of us.

 

Panther: speaking of one, I think Ryuji of all people may be the one who actually gets with this guy.

 

Panther:they're meeting up today after school.

 

O wise one: maybe I should be the one worried what he's getting upto with my brother.

 

Panther: aww but it'd be so cute if they got together, especially after all there pining for one another, seriously it’s been so frustrating.

 

Noir: I hope it works out to, they would make an adorable couple if I may say.

 

Makoto: of course you may.

 

Makoto: though I recall you also mentioning having feelings for Akira.

 

Noir: I did, though honestly I think it was me looking for an alternative to the present issue.

 

Makoto: I see.

 

Panther: Gosh you really have had the worst year ever Haru.

 

Panther: I kinda want to adopt you and wrap you up in blankets to protect you from the world.

 

Noir: aww.

 

Fox: last time I checked you could not adopt someone who is older than you.

 

Panther: I can and will have Haru as my child.

 

Noir: and I'd graciously accept if it were possible.

 

Noir: now that I'm here actually, there's something I wanted to say.

 

Noir: would any of you guys want to come to destiny land again? I have inherited quite a bit an I'm not sure what I want to do with the money I've received, may as well use a title to have some fun.

 

Panther: a little?! Isn't that killer expensive?

 

O wise one: you do remember this girl has pockets wadded with cash deeper than the ocean right?

 

Makoto: still, you shouldn't agree to pay for everys single group outing we go on.

 

Noir: it's really no trouble though.

 

Makoto: I can't exactly stop you, bit if just like to let you know I'm more than willing to pay for you all occasionally.

 

O wise one: yes but can you afford to send us to literally the most magical. Place on earth every Tuesday.

 

Makoto: of course not, but you get the idea.

 

O wise one: oh no.

 

Panther: it's that time buddy.

 

O wise one: dammit.

 

Makoto: class is starting, you should all go.

 

O wise one: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

 

\---

 

Fox: If you're bored, I have a break for the next 30 minutes.

 

O wise one: nah I'm doing a live stream.

 

Fox: I see.

 

Fox: which game our you playing?

 

O wise one: the one I was telling you about with the black and white Teddy bear.

 

Fox: the ‘sadistic little cute thing’ you were telling me about?

 

O wise one: yeah that one.

 

O wise one: heh, it almost sounds like we're talking about Haru.

 

Fox: I'd of thought Morgana fit the description you gave closer.

 

O wise one: oh yeah I see that now.

 

O wise one: you still coming round later.

 

Fox: of course I am, why would I bail on you?

 

O wise one: just checking.

 

O wise one: make sure you bring me cookies.

 

Fox: any particular brand?

 

O wise one: you know the ones by now.

 

Fox:yes, yes I do.

 

\---

 

O wise one: wow didn't even say bye.

 

Panther:that's kind of cold huh lmao.

 

O wise one: wouldn't like it if it happened to you now would you?

 

Panther:suppose not.

 

Panther: nevermind that!

 

Panther: tonight we finally find out just how good a match maker I actually am.

 

Makoto: match maker?

 

Panther: Ryuji and Akira? They've been my pet project for months.

 

Makoto: oh right.

 

O wise one: do you pay attention like. At all?

 

Makoto: to things that actually matter, yes.

 

Panther: Oof the chills.

 

Panther:that was cold.

 

Makoto: even so, I hope your effort has paid off.

 

Panther: honestly how could it not have.

 

Panther: trust me they'll come back in this chat as a couple some time soon it's on my a matter of time.

 

Panther: you'll see! And anyone else in need of expertise is more than welcome!

 

Panther: Unless the one your after is me, them I'm afraid I'm what you poshos call spoken for.

 

Bonehead: oh my goodness, how will we live with ourselves knowing your off the table!

 

O wise one: the sarcasm is strong with this one.

 

Panther: Ryuji!

 

Panther: tell me everything!!!

 

Bonehead: I'm afraid it's bad news.

 

Panther: what?!

 

Makoto: oh. Well…

 

Bonehead:... Cause all you bitches need to get in line Coz I got me a Joker ass!!!

 

Panther: Jeez don't scare me like that! It was embarrassing!

 

Bonehead: that was the point.

 

Panther: so you guys are a thing now?

 

Bonehead: yup pretty much.

 

Panther: FINALLY.

 

Panther: what did I say? I was 100% right!

 

Joker:?

 

O wise one: swipe up ^^^.

 

Joker: oh yeah.

 

Makoto: Well congratulations you two, I suppose.

 

O wise one: yeah, you two are sweet, get my brother pregnant though and I'll have you in a world of pain.

 

Bonehead: that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me…

 

Makoto: you seem to be forgetting the very basics of biology however.

 

O wise one: I was joking.

 

Makoto: I know.

 

Makoto: so was I.

 

\---

 

Noir: Wow, you finally got together, I'm happy for you.

 

Fox: they are a sweet pair, I cannot deny a slight jealousy however.

 

Fox: since your here, I suppose we should talk.

 

Noir: I guess so.

 

Fox: did you look at the pieces I sent you.

 

Noir: yes, they were wonderful paintings, I'd be surprised if they don't sell, you most certainly should include them in the gallery.

 

Fox: thank you, but are you not just being modest?

 

Noir: no, I genuinely can't believe how talented you are.

 

Fox: thanks, that means a lot, especially after everything.

 

Noir: no problem.

 

O wise one: ooh, the two intellectuals talking about fine art.

 

O wise one: where's Makoto, we need the whole trinity for this!

 

Noir: hm?

 

Fox: she becomes patronising when she feels left out, don't be confused.

 

O wise one: I'm not confused?

 

Fox: when I showed you my sketch of the tree you just said “I hate broccoli, let's get some choc chips” and walked into your own closet.

 

Noir:I don't get it.

 

Fox: me neither, I presumed it was meant to be funny.

 

Joker:hate to butt in but Morgana says if you don't go to sleep he will scratch your faces off.

 

O wise one: that only applies to the guys.

 

Fox: I am not tired though.

 

O wise one: Go to sleep and protect that beautiful face idiot!!!

 

Fox: yes mam!


	3. Makoto loves the phantom thieves confirmed.

Panther: GUYS WILL YOU JOIN MY SHIHO APPRECIATION SQUAD?

 

Bonehead: HELL YES!

 

Bonehead: Tell her we all love her!

 

Panther: ALL OF YOU WILL COMPLY!

 

Joker: huh?

 

Joker: Oh okay.

 

Panther: PUT MORE ENTHUSIASM INTO IT!

 

Joker: Oh goodness! I would be absolutely blessed to join a squad appreciating such a wonderful person.

 

Panther took a screenshot.

 

Panther: Good job Joker, Shiho is feeling the love now!

 

Bonehead: she should be.

 

Bonehead: give your girlfriend lots of hugs and kisses from me!

 

Bonehead: shit I didn't mean for that to sound so weird.

 

Joker: well It did.

 

Joker: also girlfriend?

 

Bonehead: did you not know?

 

Bonehead: those two have been on and off for years.

 

Joker: no one mentioned it so no.

 

Makoto: Good morning.

 

Bonehead: hey Makoto!

 

Makoto: I hope you are all relaxing at home and planning to sleep soon, we should be saving energy for when we actually need it. Not to mention we have school in the morning.

 

Bonehead:yeah yeah.

 

O wise one: I don't go to school so you can't tell me what to do mom!

 

Makoto: But If I was your mom then I would absolutely be able to do that.

 

O wise one: idc old woman!

 

Makoto: Old woman?

 

Noir: oh dear.

 

Noir: I think you just broke her.

 

O wise one: Okay Haru is here we're okay!

 

Noir: I'm sorry were you not okay?

 

O wise one: The ratio of taken to forever alone was uneven.

 

Noir:how so? As far as I know Mako chan isn't in a relationship?

 

O wise one: She doesn't count.

 

O wise one: Why would anyone in there right mind go out with her?

 

Makoto: wow…

 

Panther: that was like, so mean Futaba.

 

O wise one: just kidding!

 

O wise one: but srsly how the hell has no one half decent snapped you up already Haru?!

 

Noir: are you asking me?

 

Panther: you know actually she has a point.

 

O wise one: like come on, she's rich but modest, real pretty and has such a cutesy personality.

 

O wise one: Ignoring the casual sadism I'd say you were a catch. If I was gay I'd 100% have a thing for you.

 

Panther: it sounds like you do anyway.

 

Noir: I'm really not all that special though.

 

O wise one: ha.

 

Panther: yeah but you kinda are.

 

Noir: says you?

 

Panther: aww!

 

Noir: And if you must know a lot of people still think i’m still with Sugimura.

 

O wise one: Oh shit yeah I heard he was out of the picture from bro.

 

Panther: What happened with that ass wipe?

 

Joker: oh gosh that prick.

 

Joker: I had him go away.

 

Panther: really?

 

Joker: Oh god no that guys got three bodyguards.

 

Panther: behold our fearless leader everyone!

 

Makoto: What happened then?

 

Joker: Haru told him to bog off on her own.

 

Panther: And that worked?

 

Noir: no, not at first.

 

Joker: He told us there was some contractual arrangement. And basically Haru had no say in what was gonna happen.

 

Panther: oh gosh.

 

Joker: Luckily he was talking out off his ass so you know.

 

Noir: Sugimura was very angry, to say the least.

 

Makotor: He didn't attack you again did he? 

 

Noir: no not this time.

 

Joker: why do you think she brought me I happen to have quite the reputation you know :).

 

Makoto: That isn't a good thing you know?

 

Makoto: But I'm glad you managed to get rid of that scumbag.

 

O wise one: Yeah if he took Haru away I would have been super annoyed.

 

O wise one: They're would be no other reasonable single people to make me feel less bad.

 

Fox: I'm single too, as is Makoto.

 

O wise one: read above you guys don't count.

 

Fox: wow.

 

Fox: I thought you loved me.

 

O wise one:^^^ platonically I am fond of you, I admit.

 

Fox: I am as such toward you.

 

Panther: Oooh.

 

O wise one: Do you not know what platonic means?

 

Makoto: If I may have your attention, it's not 11.30, unless you are studying please go to sleep.

 

Bonehead: no.

 

Bonehead: hey can we just make a group chat where Makoto isn't there?

 

O wise one: I'm in.

 

Panther: nah don't.

 

Panther: Makoto has been insulted enough for one night.

 

Panther: all to her face as well, why are you even still friends with us at this point?

 

Makoto: Honestly, I don't know.

 

Bonehead: It's because she loves us too much to let us go isn't it.

 

O wise one: awwe.

 

Joker:...

 

Joker: she didn't deny it.

 

Makoto:?!

 

Panther: We love you too even if we don't always show it.

 

O wise one: MAKOTO LOVES US MAKOTO LOVES US MAKOTO LOVES US!

 

Makoto: oh?

 

Makoto: :).

 

\---

 

O wise one: Makoto loves us Confirmed!

 

Fox: She won't love us when she sees you messaging at 2am, what is the matter?

 

O wise one: nothing.

 

Fox: then go to sleep.

 

O wise one: sleep is for the weak.

 

Fox: perfect, it should be no trouble for you then.

 

Bonehead: OH SNAP.

 

Bonehead: GET RECKT.

 

O wise one:...

 

O wise one: this is why we can't have nice things, Yusuke.

 

Bonehead: Futaba wanna play some fortnight.

 

Fox: excuse me?

 

Panther: Ryuji how old are you?

 

O wise one: Eh okay, it’s so easy.

 

Bonehead: Easy for you to say I always die as soon as I land!

 

O wise one: that's coz your a newb.

 

Panther: I can't believe you're actually up at 2am arguing about this.

 

Makoto: neither can I...

 

O wise one: shit.

 

O wise one: SCATTER!!!

 

O wise one banned Makoto from messaging.

 

\---

 

Noir unbanned Makoto from messaging.

 

Makoto: I can't believe she blocked me!

 

Noir: Take it with a pinch of salt?

 

Makoto: of course you would say that.

 

Makoto: I'm not trying to be Morgana, but keeping in mind our recent situation he may be right about us considering our wellbeing more.

 

Noir: I get what you mean, I think.

 

O wise one: wtf Haru?!

 

Makoto: I can't believe you would be so immature.

 

O wise one: Immature? Says the one with a load of Teddy bear panda things.

 

Makoto: his name is buchi kun and you know it.

 

Fox: Buchi kun?

 

O wise one: some weird kids mascot she's obsessed with.

 

Fox: how unexpectedly cute of you.

 

Makoto: cute?

 

Noir: well I mean he is adorable.

 

O wise one: you think?

 

Makoto: she would be right to think so.

 

O wise one: you have stuffed toys, how immature.

 

Fox: Futaba you have a giant unicorn beanie bear don't act high and mighty.

 

Makoto: Oh really?

 

Makoto: a little hypocritical of you then.

 

O wise one: I'm younger than you though.

 

Fox: You aren't that much younger.

 

O wise one:Yusuke you aren't helping me make my point.

 

Fox: I don't intend to.

 

O wise one:...

 

O wise one changed Foxs name to: Meanlobster

 

Meanlobster: mean lobster?

 

Bonehead: Well at least she considered your fetish.

 

O wise one: fetish?

 

Bonehead: don't act like you don't know what a fetish is you spend all day on the Internet.

 

O wise one: touché.


	4. An evil gremlin appears.

Bonehead: Hey Akira have you ever thought about having a party or something like,, you have an entire café to yourself.

 

Panther: you're forgetting about Morgana.

 

Panther: And the fact no one likes us.

 

Bonehead: oh right yeah…

 

Joker: I could try and talk with him if you want. Like to invite you all over or whatever.

 

Panther: say you'll kick him out for the night if he doesn't let you.

 

Joker: but then he'll just scratch my face off.

Bonehead: We could just not tell him.

 

Panther: owo I like that idea.

 

Joker: Go on then.

 

Joker: is everyone free tonight.

 

Panther: yeah.

 

Bonehead: obviously.

 

Joker: Well then.

 

Joker: if everyone else is then we could meet tommorow.

 

Joker: Idk what the appeal is tho honestly.

 

Bonehead: Come on we can all sleep over.

 

Joker: But why tho?

 

Bonehead: cause that’s what friends do.

 

Bonehead: We can snuggle?

 

Joker: go on then.

 

Joker: though I don't see why we can't do that anywhere.

 

O wise one: I'm glad none of us have parents to have to come up with excuses for.

 

Bonehead: what some of us do.

 

O wise one: most of us don't.

 

Noir: too soon.

 

O wise one: sorry.

 

Meanlobster: was that,, real remorse?

 

O wise one: well yeah believe it or not I know how much it sucks to have a parent die.

 

Meanlobster: as do I.

 

Noir: :(.

 

Meanlobster: :(.

 

O wise one: :(.

 

Makoto: :(.

 

O wise one: for once, I'm gonna let Makoto in.

 

Bonehead: wow that got depressing quick.

 

Joker: think Sojiro would let you stay over?

 

O wise one: I'm sure it'd be fine.

 

O wise one: He's ‘out’ tonight.

 

Joker: ‘out’?

 

O wise one: yes out.

 

Joker: are we getting a brother or sister?

 

O wise one: jeez I doubt it.

 

Joker:either way any reason anyone else can't come?

 

Joker: No, good, see you guys later.

 

\---

 

O wise one: Surprised that Makoto hasn't complained yet.

 

Panther: Well it’s a Friday we should be able to lay back.

 

O wise one: Oh well no getting out of it then.

 

Panther: you don't have to come if you don't want to.

 

O wise one: no please don't leave me out!

 

Meanlobster: Typical.

 

Panther: wait can we have as much coffee as we want?

 

Joker: Well no, but we can have some.

 

Joker: Haru makes it amazingly, so we should let her if she decides to come.

 

Meanlobster: I can clarify that Haru does in fact make the most splendid beverages.

 

O wise one: heh, you sound stupid.

 

Meanlobster: and you don't.

 

O wise one: at least I don't get off to marine creatures.

 

Panther: okay settle down kids!

 

Panther: play nice.

 

Meanlobster:...

 

O wise one:...

 

Joker: good. Futaba what do you say to Yusuke?

 

O wise one:...

 

Joker: Futaba?

 

O wise one: Your not my dad.

 

Panther: No, the title of daddy is held only to Ryuji.

 

Joker:...

 

Joker: Anyway, Futaba…

 

O wise one: Fine.

 

O wise one: I'm very, very sorry Yusuke.

 

Joker: Yusuke?

 

Meanlobster: I also apologise.

 

O wise one: yes, as do I.

 

O wise one: I apologise for speaking you truth.

 

Meanlobster:...

 

Meanlobster: You evil Gremlin.

 

Joker: oooooooooooooooooooo!

 

O wise one:...

 

I wise one changed her name to : Evil Gremlin.

 

Meanlobster:?

 

EvilGremlin: Ryuji told me if I take a mean name and use it myself it's like sticking up the middle finger without getting smacked.

 

Joker: I think he got that from an anime you know.

 

Panther: So Ryuji has been giving you advice, awe.

 

Joker: Yeah, he's really taken to the roll of honorary big brother.

 

Bonehead: That's right she's a little bitch but anyone her hurts her gets a broken nose!

 

Panther: Real responsible Ryuji.

 

Bonehead: I know right :).

 

Joker:... I think he thought you were being serious there.

 

\---

 

Joker: You guys coming round or not? Sojiro is gone.

 

EvilGremlin: Yeah, he just called to make sure I was all right. I lied and said that I was gonna play online all night.

 

Bonehead: Wouldn't he just assume that of you.

 

EvilGremlin: probably.

 

Noir: I can come by, I mean there's literally no one to stop me doing what I want :’).

 

Noir: It's odd having all this freedom.

 

Meanlobster: I can imagine going from having every move dictated to complete independence is confusing, how out you faring?

 

Noir: Honestly?

 

Noir: It's kind of lonely.

 

Panther: do you need hugs and blankets babe.

 

Noir: no no I'm fine honestly!

 

Panther: I'm bringing blankets.

 

EvilGremlin: lonely? You have like a maid and a butler.

 

Noir: Yeah but they don't like me very much :’}.

 

Panther: EVERYONE BRING BLANKETS WE'RE HAVING A GROUP HUG!

 

EvilGremlin: notice: any and all Buchi kun paraphernalia will mysteriously disappear if I see it.

 

Makoto: I get the feeling you just want the stuff to yourself.

 

EvilGremlin:nah.

 

Meanlobster:I agree.

 

Panther: same.

 

EvilGremlin: of course you two would.

 

EvilGremlin: AKIRA LET ME IN!

 

Joker: Okay okay!

 

Panther: I'M ON MY WAY I JUST HAD TO GET A BIGGER BAG FOR BLANKETS!

 

Bonehead:SAME HERE!

 

Makoto: Im already on my way, so I'm afraid I cannot offer blankets.

 

Bonehead: IT'S OKAY WE SHOULD HAVE Enough! I'VE GOT TWELVE.

 

Panther: I GOT TWENTY THREE DO BETTER.

 

Panther: AND YOU CAN NEVER HAVE ENOUGH BLANKETS RYUJI THAT'S BLANKET 101.

 

Bonehead: HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU CARRYING ALL OF THOSE BLANKETS.

 

EvilGremlin: WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE AROUND THE MOM!

 

Makoto: all of you turn off caps lock now

 

Bonehead: UM-.

 

Bonehead: HOW ABOUT NO?

 

Panther: FIGHT THE POWER!

 

EvilGremlin: EVERYONE TURN ON CAPS LOCK.

 

Meanlobster: VERY WELL.

 

Joker: YASS YUSUKE MY MAN.

 

Noir: OH OKAY.

 

Makoto:...

 

Makoto: I am no longer coming.

 

EvilGremlin: AWW PLEASE MOM!

 

Noir: COME ON MAKO CHAN.

 

Bonehead: YOU LOVE US REMEMBER?

 

Makoto: fine.

 

Makoto: only because I want to see morgana's reaction to you refusing to sleep.

 

Joker: oops I forgot about that.

 

EvilGremlin: this. Is. Going. To. Be. Great.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Akira has a slumber party coz idfk.

Panther: Akira? 

 

Joker: yeah? 

 

Panther: you're boyfriend snores really loudly. 

 

Panther: I swear I can hear him from downstairs. 

 

Joker: you think that's bad I'm spooning with him. 

 

Panther: but you haven't said anything because you love it. 

 

Joker: yeah pretty much. 

 

Panther: sweet. 

 

EvilGremlin: I like these booths, there compact, I might lie and sleep here more often. 

 

Joker: no you won't that can't be good for your back. 

 

Panther: anyway… 

 

Panther: how's your face. 

 

Joker: I told you it's fine. 

 

EvilGremlin: Morgan really did clay your face in. 

 

Joker: it's just one scratch. 

 

Joker: honestly I think he's happy to have you all here. 

 

Joker: And to get all those snuggles. 

 

Panther: that was great. 

 

EvilGremlin: especially for us forever alone people who can't just go to our boyfriends. 

 

EvilGremlin: or girlfriends. 

 

Panther: honestly I think that's just you. 

 

Panther: Makoto and Haru were hugging before. 

 

Joker:? 

 

Panther: I mean it is cold. 

 

Panther: and when I say hug I mean there sat leaning on each other. 

 

EvilGremlin: oh no that doesn't count. 

 

EvilGremlin: but like how our you cold there's like more blankets in here than the population. 

 

Makoto:I think that’s a example of hyperbole. 

 

EvilGremlin: Shit she’s here. 

 

Panther: you can't make us go to sleep. 

 

Makoto: I wasn't going to. 

 

EvilGremlin:? 

 

Makoto: that's morgana job. 

 

Makoto: Also drinking coffee so late should only be done when studying. Its pretty hard to sleep. 

 

EvilGremlin: I have never liked you more. 

 

Makoto: that being said you guys were right the coffee Haru made tasted great. 

 

Joker: she has a talent. 

 

Joker: and she better use it. 

 

Meanlobster: Futaba you've slept on me before don't act unappreciated. 

 

Joker: excuse me? 

 

Panther: Oof. 

 

EvilGremlin: owo? 

 

Joker: why has my sister slept on you? 

 

Meanlobster: oh right I didn't mean like that.

 

Meanlobster: I mean she fell a sleep on top of me once when we were ‘hanging out?’. 

 

Joker: why was she ontop of you? 

 

Panther: what exactly were you doing. 

 

Meanlobster: watching Netflix I believe. 

 

Joker: FUTABA?

 

EvilGremlin: Oh shite it's not like that. 

 

EvilGremlin: believe it or not he's really comfy. 

 

Joker: you can't just sleep on people. 

 

Meanlobster: I don't mind. 

 

Joker: I know you don't. 

 

Meanlobster:? 

 

Panther: do I have to spell it out for you god!

 

Panther: did you ever even get to sex talk. 

 

Meanlobster: oh? 

 

Meanlobster:oh. 

 

Meanlobster: I can clarify this is not what I meant at all and this was in no way a sexual moment.

 

Joker: yes you would say that wouldn't you. 

 

EvilGremlin: honestly why do even care. 

 

Joker: Hey don't worry about me. 

 

Joker: if Ryuji takes that the wrong way Yusuke is gonna need plastic surgery. 

 

EvilGremlin: anyhow! 

 

Makoto: Haru fell asleep so I should probably move. 

 

Panther:you don't have to If it's a struggle. 

 

Makoto: No, it feels invasive into stay around whilst someone is sleeping. 

 

Panther: come on its Haru. 

 

Makoto: I don't want to be rude.

 

Panther: If you wake the child up I swear. 

 

Makoto: Don't worry about that it'll be fine. 

 

Panther: oh my god was that you then? 

 

Joker: what? 

 

Panther: I think Makoto just fell over, there was like a bang. 

 

EvilGremlin: yeah ot was. 

 

EvilGremlin: oops.jpeg

 

Panther: lmao. 

 

Panther: but seriously r u okay? 

 

Makoto: yeah. 

 

Makoto: I mean my head hurts so I could be better admittedly. 

 

EvilGremlin: You slammed it on a stool of course it hurts. 

 

Panther: sure your okay?

 

Makoto: I told you I'm fine. 

 

Makoto: I'm gonna go to sleep now. 

 

Joker: drink some water first. 

 

Makoto: very well. 

 

Joker: just watch your head on the way there ;) . 

 

EvilGremlin: going, guild needs me. 

 

Panther: yeah, Shiho is texting me, she's more important sooo. 

 

Joker: 8 get it no one cares about me. 

 

Joker: am I just a coffee supply to you. 

 

EvilGremlin: pretty much yeah bye. 

 

Joker: :’). 

 

\---

 

Noir: our you okay Makoto? I'm sorry. 

 

Makoto: It's not your fault or anything, it's fine. 

 

EvilGremlin: oh, good morning. 

 

Bonehead: I do not snore! 

 

EvilGremlin: yeas, yes you do. 

 

Panther: you sound like a cow with a cold. 

 

Noir: so that was the weird sound in my dream? 

 

Noir: that really scared me. 

 

Panther: you had a bad dream?

 

EvilGremlin: I didn't dream, because I didn't sleep. 

 

Meanlobster: you know this all can't be good for your health. 

 

EvilGremlin: I know, I don't care. 

 

Meanlobster: it has certainly stunted your growth. 

 

EvilGremlin: what?! 

 

Joker: yeah, that makes sense. 

 

Joker: you'll always be my little, little sister. 

 

EvilGremlin: shut up! 

 

Bonehead: Hey, be nice to your brother. 

 

EvilGremlin:... 

 

Joker: so, anyone got any plans today? 

 

EvilGremlin: I'm gonna go home and do some let's play I think. 

 

Makoto: I was going to go with Sae, she got a day off. 

 

Joker: one in a million? 

 

Makoto: yeah… 

 

Panther: me and Shiho our going destiny land! 

 

Bonehead: ooh can me and Akira come?

 

Panther: hm? Like a double date I don't see why not. 

 

Panther: just don't be a jerk. 

 

EvilGremlin: you can't ask him to not be himself for an entire day. 

 

Bonehead: :’(. 

 

Joker: oh okay not going to ask me. 

 

Joker: I mean of course I want to come but you could have let me know I was first. 

 

Meanlobster: I have an art exhibition to attend, if anyone is interested in joining me. 

 

Meanlobster: no, okay. 

 

EvilGremlin: aww Yusuke is forever alone. 

 

EvilGremlin: come over later so I can use you as a mattress. 

 

Meanlobster: just to annoy Akira. 

 

EvilGremlin: obviously. 

 

Meanlobster: I'm in. 

 

Joker:... 

 

\---

 

Noir: Our Futaba and Yusuke going out? 

 

EvilGremlin: no. 

 

EvilGremlin: our you kidding I'm always telling you I'm forever alone. 

 

Noir: Ah, I'm sorry!

 

EvilGremlin: anyway, why our you here? what's going on with your garden?

 

Noir: I've tended to it for a while today, but I'm a tad worried I’ll catch a cold since its raining quite heavily. 

 

EvilGremlin: oh right. 

 

Noir: actually I'm glad your not busy, I needed help with something. 

 

EvilGremlin: who said I'm not busy, but go on. 

 

Makoto: she is not busy, I can guarantee that. 

 

Noir: basically, I accidentally crashed my computer again into one of those ‘dark web’ sites you were telling me about. It scared me and now lots of adverts out popping up on my screen, could you tell me how to fix such a problem? 

 

EvilGremlin: sounds like a virus. 

 

EvilGremlin: but I can't help you unless I'm there, sorry. 

 

Noir: okay, thank you anyway. 

 

Makoto: if you still want it fixed, I'm free to come around and help you. 

 

Makoto: I'm not as good as Futaba at this stuff, obviously. But I'm not busy and I'm happy to try. 

 

Noir: you'd do better than me. 

 

Noir: any particular time you can come around?

 

Makoto: any time is fine, I can come now.

 

Noir: do you need me to send a car to pick you up?

 

Makoto: no, I can walk. 

 

Noir: you sure? Isn't it cold. 

 

Makoto: I told you, it’s fine. 

 

Noir: if you insist. 

 

Noir: coffee or tea. 

 

Makoto: hm? I think I'd like tea, if it's no trouble the same as last time? 

 

Noir: I'm on it. Thanks for this. 

 

Makoto: no problem :-). 

 

\---

 

Panther: Anyone here? 

 

Bonehead: yep. 

 

Meanlobster: did you enjoy your double date. 

 

Bonehead: It was great! 

 

Joker: Ryujiinbearears.jpeg

 

Joker: my new wallpaper <3.

 

Bonehead: Akira!!! 

 

Panther: someone flustered?

 

Joker: yeah he's blushing like mad. 

 

EvilGremlin: fabulous. 

 

Meanlobster: so, does haru crash her laptop often. 

 

EvilGremlin: don't get me started. 

 

EvilGremlin: that girls on the phone constantly, one time she was crying because some face with sunglasses popped up and she nearly had a heart attack. 

 

Meanlobster: that's quite adorable. But expected. 

 

Panther: Does she not have virus protection software? 

 

EvilGremlin: oh the best. 

 

EvilGremlin: still not enough to protect the poor airhead. 

 

EvilGremlin: god knows how bad Ryuji has it. 

 

Bonehead:? 

 

Meanlobster: I believe she is calling you stupid. 

 

Bonehead: >:(. 

 

EvilGremlin:;). 

 

Noir: okay, it's all sorted now, thank you again Makoto. 

 

Makoto: no problem. 

 

Noir: I trust you got home safe? 

 

Makoto: yas, that's why I'm messaging. I'm not dead. 

 

EvilGremlin: heh that was almost funny. 

 

Panther: wait, you helped Haru? 

 

Makoto: Yes, I do happen to know a little about computers how they function.

 

Panther: that wasn't what surprised me. 

 

Bonehead: Hey Futaba, how's the let's play going. 

 

EvilGremlin: oh I was done with that ages ago. 

 

EvilGremlin: I'm just about to have a nap on Yusuke, whilst watching Netflix of course. 

 

Joker: Yusuke. 

 

Bonehead: EXCUSE ME?! 

 

Joker: Run. 

 

Joker: Run to Europe. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Just an outdated taco meme.

Panther: wasn't Sae meant to be off for the day? 

 

Makoto: yes, she was. 

 

Panther: Why did you tell Haru you were free?

 

Makoto: What? 

 

Panther:I mean it isn't like you to give up a chance to spend time with your sister. 

 

Noir: oh my goodness. 

 

Noir: I'm sorry you should have said. 

 

Makoto: It's fine. 

 

Makoto: As you know Is a very hard working woman. 

 

Makoto: I'm sure she just wanted to rest for the day. 

 

Makoto: besides, my friend needed help. 

 

Noir: Thank you again Mako chan. 

 

Noir: I'll be sure to make it up to you. 

 

Bonehead: gay™?  

 

Noir:? 

 

Panther:not this time I'm afraid. 

 

Panther: Well not yet. 

 

Noir:? 

 

Panther: shhhh. 

 

EvilGremlin: someone change the subject. I'm bored. 

 

Panther: who's free tommorow. 

 

Bonehead: me obviously. 

 

Noir: I'm afraid I can't, I have a meeting to do with the big bang burger chain. 

 

Panther: they have you working on a Sunday? 

 

Bonehead: jeez the pain of being Rich off your ass amiright. 

 

Noir: Well in the eyes of the other higher ups I'm just some kid, so I have to prove myself. 

 

Panther: I'm sure you can do it. If any of us can. 

 

Joker: yeah but do you want to do it? 

 

Joker: hello. 

 

Panther: hm? 

 

Joker: Haru. 

 

Panther: she's gone. 

 

Joker: oh okay. 

 

Panther: is that weird? 

 

Bonehead: why would it be weird? 

 

Panther: Okay it's weird. 

 

EvilGremlin: I GOT TWO FREE TACOS!!!

 

Meanlobster:?

 

Bonehead: it's a meme. 

 

EvilGremlin: no, I actually got two free tacos here. 

 

EvilGremlin: anyone want the other one. 

 

Bonehead: give it to your mattress. 

 

EvilGremlin: he doesn't like tacos. 

 

EvilGremlin: Idk what's wrong with him. 

 

Meanlobster: I never said I didn't like tacos. 

 

EvilGremlin: well do you want this taco? 

 

Meanlobster: no. 

 

Meanlobster: but that isn't the point. 

 

Bonehead: Are you being serious about this taco thing or is it a joke. 

 

EvilGremlin: nah for real. 

 

Bonehead: what kind of taco is it?

 

EvilGremlin: MEAT.Jpeg

 

Bonehead: OMG gimme. 

 

EvilGremlin: eh? What do we say. 

 

Bonehead:... 

 

Bonehead: please? 

 

EvilGremlin: Ok, come fetch. 

 

EvilGremlin: from Leblanc btw. 

 

Bonehead: on it! 

 

Meanlobster: what a gullible fool. 

 

\---

 

Bonehead: YOU TRICKERED ME. 

 

EvilGremlin: Yes. Yes I did. 

 

Meanlobster: what did I say? 

 

Panther: what did she do. 

 

Bonehead: so she gave me said before taco, after I ran through the rain to Leblanc. 

 

Panther: go on. 

 

Bonehead: so I took a big ass bite of the of this meaty ass taco. 

 

Bonehead: And guess what! Someone had poured an entire BOTTLE OF TOBASCOO in there. 

 

Panther: omg. 

 

Panther: PLEASE TELL ME YOU GOT THAT ON FILM!!!

 

EvilGremlin: As a matter of fact I did. 

 

EvilGremlin: pain.jpeg 

 

Bonehead: DELETE THAT RIGHT NOW. 

 

EvilGremlin: no. 

 

Panther: lmao. 

 

Bonehead: what the hell? 

 

Bonehead: not cool. 

 

EvilGremlin: what you gonna do about it?

 

Bonehead:... 

 

Panther: he's gone… 

 

EvilGremlin: Finally. 

 

\---

 

Joker: Okay. 

 

Joker: I just got a very angry message from Sojiro. 

 

Joker: It's okay, I won't tell but… 

 

Joker: who took a shit in the sink. 

 

Bonehead: what?

 

Panther: are you being serious?

 

Joker: yeah. 

 

Joker: there's actually a shit in the sink. 

 

Joker: shit in the sink.jpeg

 

Panther: IT DID NOT HAVE TO BE SEEN TO BE BELIEVED. 

 

Bonehead: gross man. 

 

Joker: oh damn sorry. 

 

Joker: but who did it? 

 

Bonehead: don't look at me! 

 

Joker: I wasn't. 

 

Joker: I've seen your shit you used to send me photos all the time. 

 

Panther: wasn't he just complaining about you doing that. 

 

EvilGremlin: I'm wondering why he stopped.

 

Bonehead: well Idk it kinda killed the romance a bit.

 

Makoto:... 

 

EvilGremlin: oh hi. 

 

Makoto:... 

 

Makoto: our you sure it's not Morgana?

 

Joker: No way. 

 

Bonehead: have you asked him?

 

Joker: OMG it was him. 

 

Bonehead: no shit. 

 

Joker: he was like “it was dark and I couldn't see the bathroom.” 

 

Panther: He uses the bathroom? 

 

Bonehead: yeah where else would he pee? 

 

EvilGremlin: apparently the sink. 

 

Panther: I can't believe you thought a person would do that. 

 

EvilGremlin: if anyone I could see it being Ryuji. 

 

Bonehead: Hey I'm not that gross! 

 

Meanlobster: yes, yes you are. 

 

Bonehead: omg?! 

 

Bonehead: Babe, there ganging up on me… 

 

Joker: guys, play nice? 

 

EvilGremlin: or what?

 

EvilGremlin: Yusuke? 

 

Meanlobster: or what? 

 

EvilGremlin: speed it up next time jeez. 

 

Meanlobster: I didn't know what I was supposed to say. 

 

Bonehead: Well I know one thing that needs to be said. 

 

Bonehead: Morgana really needs to see a vet about that, it ain't natural. 

 

Panther: agreed. 

 

EvilGremlin: that's nasty. 

 

Joker: I'll take him first thing after school tomorrow. 

 

Joker: if he let's me that is. 

 

Panther: good luck with that one. 

 

Meanlobster: you our truly on your own on this quest. 

 

\---

 

EvilGremlin: Okay, So Im bored. 

 

Panther: shock horror.

 

EvilGremlin: hey Ann. 

 

EvilGremlin: Ann. 

 

EvilGremlin: STOP IGNORING ME. 

 

Panther: Sorry, what is it. 

 

EvilGremlin: I'm bored so,, you want to talk. 

 

Panther: Okay I don't see why not. 

 

EvilGremlin: your welcome. 

 

Panther: but your the one that's bored. 

 

EvilGremlin: Shhh. 

 

Noir: um, I'm sorry but you're aware it's 3am. 

 

EvilGremlin: yay Harus here too! 

 

Noir:?! 

 

EvilGremlin: You came just in time. 

 

EvilGremlin: I'm letting Ann pick whatever topic she wants to speak about. 

 

Noir: Well, we all know where this is going I suppose. 

 

Panther: anything. 

 

EvilGremlin: knock yourself out cougar. 

 

Panther: I'm choosing to ignore that. 

 

Panther: Anyway, so where should I start taking. About Shiho… 

 

EvilGremlin: literally anywhere. 

 

Makoto: What our you guys doing? 

 

EvilGremlin: shit. 

 

EvilGremlin: wait I got this. 

 

Makoto: I don't care don't block me! 

 

EvilGremlin:... 

 

Makoto: I was wondering how Shiho is doing these days. 

 

Panther: She's a lot better, considering everything that went down. 

 

Panther:... 

 

Panther: that really wasn't meant to be a pun. 

 

Makoto: pun? 

 

Panther: nevermind. 

 

Makoto: I hope she is okay, obviously. 

 

Makoto: And I'm still so sorry for everything I let slip by unspoken of. 

 

Panther: it's fine. 

 

Panther: I think she gets it. There isn't much you could do anyway. 

 

Makoto: I don't think so either, but now we won't ever know. 

 

Panther: we got justice for it though, that's the be all and end all. 

 

Makoto: I suppose you're right. 

 

Panther: I'm sorry everyone is sticking the blame on you for what happened to the team by the way. 

 

Makoto: it's fine. They have every right after all that. 

 

Bonehead: we're talk about that, huh? 

 

Panther: You don't have to join in if you don't want to. 

 

Bonehead: no, it's fine. 

 

Bonehead: that asshole deserves to rot and jail, and because of us he will now. 

 

Bonehead: so I'm not as angry anymore. 

 

Panther: How's your running going along? 

 

Bonehead: great actually. 

 

Bonehead: pretty much back in form. 

 

Bonehead: it still hurts from time to time though, he recked it up pretty bad. 

 

Bonehead: And Makoto, don't go blaming yourself. 

 

Bonehead: Ann's right, there ain't nothing you could have  done but put yourself in the firing line. 

 

Makoto: maybe you're right. 

 

Bonehead: I know I am. 

 

Panther: You know, back then I would have never thought we would all be friends. 

 

Panther: it's crazy how fast things change, huh? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me explain : to those who saw the update, if you're confused I published the wrong version of this in the save file from a version of the story that went differently, this is the end version that I had came up with and meant to post.

Joker: Haruxmorgana.jpeg

 

Bonehead: aw that's so cute. 

 

Panther: It won't load for me and from that title I'm considering myself lucky that it won't. 

 

EvilGremlin: nah it's actually really adorable. 

 

Panther: what is it?

 

Joker: Well basically: Haru fell asleep on the sofa in my room and Morgana fall asleep right next to her. 

 

Panther: you can't take pictures of girls when they're sleeping it's creepy. 

 

Joker: It's not a picture of her. 

 

Joker: it's Morgana and she just happens to be in the background. 

 

Bonehead: ngl it seems like Haru almost gets prettier when she's sleeping. 

 

EvilGremlin: wait why is Haru at your place? 

 

Joker: oh? 

 

Joker: this is actually from ages ago and I just so happened to stumble across it on my phone. 

 

Joker: like when we just met her. 

 

Panther: that's even weirder! 

 

Noir: oh Morgana is so cute. 

 

Panther: it doesn't bother you?

 

Noir: why would it? 

 

Panther: ugh Nevermind. 

 

EvilGremlin: Awwe! she's drooling and everything, it's one of the cutest thing I've ever seen. Kinda makes me jealous… 

 

EvilGremlin: Srsly tho if you ever do manage to get yourself a boyfriend I'm. Sending him this like on a big ass canvas because this is art right here. 

 

Joker: okay now that's weirder than me you have all got to admit that?

 

Noir: Who says I want a boyfriend?

 

Bonehead:ooh that was smooth. 

 

Noir: Smooth? 

 

Panther: wait hold up… 

 

Panther: Haru I didn't know you were gay. 

 

Noir: Well in all honestly, I'm pretty sure that I'm bi. 

 

Noir: I just haven't met a guy to my liking so far. 

 

Joker: is that to say you've met a girl?

 

Noir: well… 

 

Noir: I'm afraid I can't answer that. 

 

Joker: OOH WELL SHIIT IT'S ALL UNRAVELLING HERE! !!

 

Bonehead: but jeez Haru, how often did you sleep at Akiras at that time? 

 

Joker: she had good reason. 

 

Joker: And it wasn't much honesty maybe 5 times give or take?

 

Noir: I think it was 6.

 

Panther: how did your dad not get suspicious of you. 

 

Noir: I'm pretty sure he did. 

 

Noir: Speaking of which, I have to go talk to my father's lawyer about the law suits. 

 

Bonehead: law suits?! 

 

Noir: in about an hour. 

 

Noir: yeah, people claiming compensation. 

 

Noir: they deserve it though so I don't see much point. I'm not going to testify against them even if it's my money now. 

 

Bonehead: okay, well then get some sleep. 

 

Noir: I have to go, sorry. 

 

Bonehead: It's fine, see you later. 

 

\---

 

EvilGremlin: I want to play online but my controller is on the opposite side of the room and I can't be bothered getting up to. 

 

EvilGremlin: Yusuke? Mind letting yourself in? 

 

Meanlobster: I'm a little busy. 

 

EvilGremlin: oh I see how it is… 

 

EvilGremlin: I'll buy you lunch? 

 

Meanlobster: I will be right over! 

 

EvilGremlin: thought so. 

 

EvilGremlin: bring your sketchpad I wanna draw? 

 

Meanlobster: okay. 

 

Joker: I'm sorry, you let Futaba draw in your sketchbook. 

 

Meanlobster: I didn't want her to initially. 

 

Meanlobster: as here we are anyway… 

 

Meanlobster: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JOWHzJiybZW2C5MhIEUnAnMuGQE4wd3o/view?usp=drivesdk

 

Joker: JESUS FUCK. 

 

Bonehead: WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE BABE! 

 

Meanlobster: I know, her artistic ability seems to be… Lacking? 

 

Joker: Lacking? It's looks like a 6 year old drew it! 

 

Bonehead: that's because one did! 

 

EvilGremlin:... Wow mean. 

 

Meanlobster: I see a lot of personality it really stems from Futabas true FEELINGS towards the world around her.

 

EvilGremlin: THANK YOU! 

 

Makoto:... Is that meant to be me with the evil head floating on the air? 

 

\---

 

EvilGremlin: IM SO ALONE! 

 

Panther:?! 

 

EvilGremlin: WHY WILL NO ONE LOVE ME. 

 

Makoto:I can think of more than several reasons just off the top of my head. 

 

EvilGremlin: NO ONE ASKED YOU! 

 

Meanlobster: it's okay. 

 

Meanlobster: I mean I love you. 

 

EvilGremlin: aww really? 

 

Meanlobster:hm… 

 

Meanlobster: I may have to get back to you on that one. 

 

EvilGremlin: IF YOU HAVE TO THINK ABOUT IT IT DOESN'T COUNT. EVERYONE KNOWS THAT! 

 

Meanlobster: Okay I'm sure! I love you in a platonic manner. 

 

EvilGremlin: I will take that. 

 

Noir: ^^^ I also love you as a friend Futaba chan. 

 

EvilGremlin: aww, so sweet. 

 

EvilGremlin: we should really hook you up all ready! 

 

Noir:? 

 

Panther: Ooh yeah! 

 

EvilGremlin: right I don't really know any one other than you guys though. 

 

Panther: Don't worry I do. 

 

Panther: Tell us you're type Haru?

 

Noir: Your very sweet but I don't need you to do this, thank you anyway :). 

 

EvilGremlin: No I insist. 

 

Panther: I second that. 

 

Panther: It is now our mission to get you the most amazing person on earth! 

 

\---

 

Makoto has requested a private chat with Noir. 

 

Makoto: Our you okay to talk about what happened? The other day I mean. 

 

Makoto: I'm sorry I overstepped the line. 

 

Noir: I told you Mako chan it's fine. 

 

Noir: Honestly I was an absolute mess that night, if you hadn't been there I don't know what I would have done. 

 

Noir: I should probably thank you. 

 

Makoto: no need. 

 

Makoto: You understand why I feel bad though right?

 

Noir: Let's just pretend the whole kiss never happened, okay? 

 

Makoto: What kiss? 

 

Noir: ;). 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. In which Sojiro kind of adopts everyone.

Joker added Daddy Sakura, EvilGremlin, Meanlobster, Bonehead, Panther, Noir and Makoto to the chat. 

 

EvilGremlin: Ah wtf Akira why did you add dad?! 

 

Joker: Oof he asked me too. 

 

Daddy Sakura: Yeah, I decided it was time I did that, after what I saw last night… 

 

Panther: What did you see?

 

EvilGremlin: oh that lmao. 

 

Daddy Sakura: Akira?

 

Joker:...

 

Joker: Okay so me and Ryuji may have been making out in my room. 

 

Panther: OOOHHH!!! 

 

Bonehead: it was not funny. 

 

EvilGremlin: You traumatised the guy! 

 

Daddy Sakura: No, believe me I've seen much worse. 

 

Daddy Sakura: It just made me realise something. 

 

Makoto:? 

 

Makoto: What did you realise?

 

Daddy Sakura: that I never gave either of those two the talk. 

 

Panther: Oh god. 

 

EvilGremlin:... 

 

EvilGremlin has left the chat. 

 

Daddy Sakura added EvilGremlin back to the chat. 

 

EvilGremlin: STOP! 

 

Noir: Hello? 

 

Noir: Oh my :’). 

 

Panther: Okay, but why did you have us all here as well. 

 

Daddy Sakura: I thought that maybe it would be good to, I understand most of you may have not had anyone to give you ‘the talk’. And I may as well offer whilst I do it for these two, I understand its awkward though so feel free to opt out. 

 

Noir: How sweet. 

 

Makoto: Sae told me all this. I'm fine thank you. 

 

Panther: really? I wouldn't expect her to do that. 

 

Makoto: Well honestly I didn't need it, still I appreciated her taking the time out of her training. 

 

Daddy Sakura: well, if you guys don't want in then you can leave it, Akira and Futaba I'll be telling anyway. 

 

Meanlobster: If I'm honest, it'd be interesting to experience something I missed out on due to my lack of a paternal figure. 

 

Meanlobster: Madarame was not the type for this sort of thing. 

 

EvilGremlin: Why do you want to talk to my dad about sex?! 

 

EvilGremlin: But what about you Haru? I can't imagine anyone feeling the need to ruin your naivety. 

 

Noir: I think you need to remember my families views on women. 

 

EvilGremlin: o shit yeah. 

 

Daddy Sakura: What do you mean. 

 

EvilGremlin: You don't want to know. 

 

EvilGremlin: So you did get the talk. 

 

Noir: Sort of. 

 

EvilGremlin: Sort of? 

 

Daddy Sakura: Okay that's concerning you have to come over. 

 

Joker: Fuck it all of you stay or istg! 

 

Bonehead: I don't want to! 

 

Joker: I'll make you curry? 

 

Bonehead: okay let's get going. 

 

Daddy Sakura: All be around Leblanc once you're back from school, If you aren't busy that is. 

 

Joker: I know none of you are busy don't leave me alone! 

 

Makoto: I can imagine this is going to end very badly. 

 

\---

 

Phantom thief's ™ group chat. 

 

Bonehead: WTF WAS THAT?! 

 

Panther: I NEED THERAPY THAT WAS HORRIBLE WHY DID YOU MAKE US SIT THROUGH THAT?! 

 

EvilGremlin: We all need lots and lots of therapy. Always have always will. Now it's even worse. 

 

Meanlobster: Honestly? 

 

Meanlobster: it was nice to see someone care about my wellbeing enough to tell me all this, especially considering He had no obligation to. 

 

Noir: I feel the same :). 

 

EvilGremlin: Yeah but our dad seriously considered adopting you. 

 

Noir: really? 

 

EvilGremlin: He knew you would be fine though still I think you can class yourself as part of the family if you want. 

 

EvilGremlin: I mean you come here like every day for dinner so you may as well be. 

 

Panther: she does?

 

EvilGremlin: yeah. Idk why she's just always here. 

 

EvilGremlin: But he says any of you can come if you need feeding. 

 

Bonehead: wait what?! I always need feeding why didn't you tell me?! 

 

Panther: so in a way he wants to adopt us all?! 

 

EvilGremlin: I can ask him. 

 

Noir: oh? 

 

EvilGremlin: he said “there is always a spare booth to sleep in and curry to spare, just keep of each other please I don't want to see that.” 

 

Meanlobster: I believe we just got honorary adopted. 

 

Panther: YASS. 

 

Bonehead: :). 

 

Joker: I mean you're already his future son In law soo. 

 

Panther: planning that far ahead. 

 

Bonehead: Hey you can be my best man! 

 

Panther: I'd rather be maid of honour. 

 

EvilGremlin: make me a bridesmaid! 

 

Bonehead: done!

 

Panther: you better get a big ass cake!

 

Joker: The biggest!

 

Joker: Haru can do the flowers, Yusuke can decorate and, Makoto do you want to contribute at all? 

 

Makoto: I could book a venue? 

 

Bonehead: Okay Makoto can deal with all the boring legal stuff. 

 

EvilGremlin: sounds about right. 

 

Bonehead: Okay now all we have to do I wait until we graduate and this is happening. 

 

Noir: I love weddings, there so pretty. 

 

EvilGremlin: unless someone dies. 

 

EvilGremlin: we all know with us it'll happen.

 

Panther: heh, you may be right. 

 

Panther: grim… 

 

\---

 

Panther: everyone still up for bowling with me and Shiho? 

 

Bonehead: but yeah I coming TO CRUSH YOU!!!

 

Joker: Don't jinx it. 

 

Bonehead: don't you believe in your super buff boyfriend to beat Ann at bowling. 

 

Joker: Honestly no. 

 

Panther: ha. 

 

EvilGremlin: none of this matters anyway since I'll be there to eliminate you all :). 

 

Bonehead: who is this sassy lost child. 

 

Noir: I'm interested to see how this ends up.

 

Joker: Honestly my bets on Mishima. 

 

Bonehead: Mishima over me?! 

 

Joker: yeah. 

 

Joker: He's actually really good at it from what I've seen. 

 

Panther: We say all this but Makoto seems the type good at this type of stuff. 

 

Makoto: do I? 

 

Panther: I mean you have muscles right. 

 

Panther: to carry the balls. 

 

Bonehead: you know I could make a real obvious joke right now. 

 

Makoto: or you can be a mature sensible person for once in your life? 

 

Bonehead: kay’ I’ll go with that. 

 

Noir: oh. Yes I have all my work sorted so I should be good for then. 

 

EvilGremlin: thank god! 

 

Noir: and if you ask me, all bets our on Mako chan, she was the strength and the mindset :). 

 

Makoto: thank you. 

 

Bonehead: Yeah but what about me? 

 

Noir:... 

 

Panther: kinda says it all huh? 

 

Bonehead: Shut up! 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. In which Ann loses her shit.

Bonehead: There was something wrong with that machine! 

 

Panther: Oh now now some one had to lose >:). 

 

Bonehead: you can't talk you didn't win! 

 

Panther: yeah well at least I wasn't dead last. 

 

Bonehead: I still can't believe Futaba beat us all, she must have hacked the system. 

 

EvilGremlin: How would that even work? 

 

Bonehead: Idk your the genius!

 

EvilGremlin: I'm just brilliant at everything I do, that's all. 

 

Meanlobster: I got this. 

 

Meanlobster: bowling?.jpeg

 

Panther:? 

 

Bonehead: YOU MOTHER FUCKER?! 

 

Panther:? 

 

Bonehead: That ho had those bars on the sides!

 

Panther: Oh my word. 

 

Panther: Explain yourself! 

 

EvilGremlin: ʅ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʃ. 

 

Makoto: I thought Akira put them up for her due to her age. 

 

EvilGremlin: I'm sorry but,,, wtf is that supposed to mean?!

 

Makoto: You our aware. 

 

EvilGremlin: I will come kill you in your sleep.

 

Makoto: Try me.

 

Panther: Oof. 

 

\---

 

Makoto requested a private chat with Panther . 

 

Panther :? 

 

Makoto: okay so I know this is out of the blue but there's something I kinda need to tell someone. 

 

Panther : Oh, are you finally clawing your way out of that closet? 

 

Makoto: sort of,, well maybe not? I'm pretty sure everybody knows I'm gay by now. 

 

Panther: After Futaba dug through all our deleted Internet history, yes I figured. 

 

Makoto: she did what? 

 

Makoto: Anyway, I kind of did something crazy stupid and I need your advice. 

 

Panther: what's new? 

 

Makoto:... 

 

Panther : Lucky for you you came to the right girl! 

 

Panther : Tell me everything. 

 

Makoto: So,You recall I went round the Haru’s home for coffee, well it seemed a virus was the least of her troubles that day. 

 

Panther:? 

 

Makoto: She was exhausted, and upset. 

 

Makoto: She told me about how she's being blamed for the company failing financially, threats coming in, her being overwhelmed with all the recent exams and not to mention her father's… passing. 

 

Panther: My poor child needs as many hugs as she can get. 

 

Panther: Wait does this relate to that terrible thing you did?! 

 

Makoto: Sort of? 

 

Panther: What. Did. You. Do. 

 

Makoto: well, how to put this. 

 

Makoto: during my attempts to comfort her, I may have let it get the better of me. 

 

Makoto: basically,,, I kissed her. 

 

Makoto: Ann? 

 

Makoto: Are you there? 

 

Panther : oooowoooo

 

Panther : I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID IT?

 

Makoto: You can't tell anyone, okay? Please I'm freaking out. 

 

Panther : okay okay my lips are sealed. 

 

Panther: Except Shiho? 

 

Makoto: fine she can know just keep her quiet too. 

 

Panther: Oh she's not gonna be quiet tonight if you get the jist. 

 

Makoto:... 

 

Makoto: Asking you for advice may have been a mistake on my part. 

 

Panther: No no wait! I want to help Shiho doesn't have to know!

 

Makoto: thank you. 

 

Panther: okay. 

 

Panther: now this is actually pretty simple, just answer me this: did she kiss back?

 

Makoto: Well that's the thing. 

 

Makoto: I don't know. 

 

Panther: I'm sorry,, you don't know? 

 

Makoto: well I didn't think she did, like why would she? 

 

Makoto: but at the same time it felt like she did. 

 

Panther: I forgot you aren't exactly experienced with this kind of stuff. 

 

Makoto: yeah :’) 

 

Panther: still, how did she react? 

 

Makoto: I mean, she was nice about it, so I quickly told her we could just forget about it and she agreed. 

 

Panther: But you can't forget?

 

Makoto: why do you think I'm telling you? 

 

Panther: don't worry it's completely natural. 

 

Panther: if I were you I'd just try and distance myself for a bit. 

 

Panther: just talk to her when things out less awkward, okay? 

 

Makoto: I think I understand. 

 

Makoto: I feel like she's distancing us both now, it kind of sucks. 

 

Panther: I know the feeling,, kinda. 

 

Makoto: it's fine you don't. 

 

Makoto: it was really selfish of me though, right? 

 

Panther: That's not selfish of you at all. 

 

Panther: It's just the heat of the moment with these things, you probably weren't even thinking when you did it. 

 

Makoto: Yeah, I wasn't. 

 

Makoto: Are you at school yet. 

 

Panther: about that, can you tell them I was busy helping you this morning. 

 

Makoto: And why exactly would I do that? 

 

Panther: Because I now know about your antics, I'd hate to have to spill them.

 

Makoto: You wouldn't. 

 

Panther: sure about that >:). 

 

Makoto: Very well. 

 

\---

 

Panther has requested a private chat with Noir. 

 

Panther: WTF HAVE YOU DONE?! 

 

Noir:? 

 

Panther: I KNOW ABOUT MAKOTO HOE!

 

Noir: oh? 

 

Panther: She kissed you! Isn't that like enough evidence that she likes you back?! 

 

Noir: It wasn't like that. 

 

Noir: As soon as it was over she said “I'm sorry about that, we can forget about it right?” 

 

Panther:? 

 

Noir: I don't think she actually meant to kiss me anyway. 

 

Panther: OMG YOUR BOTH IDIOTS! 

 

Noir:? 

 

Panther: OKAY LET ME DEAL WITH THIS! 

 

\---

 

Panther added : Makoto and Noir to a new group.

Panther named the group : 'YOU DENSE MOTHER FUCKERS!!!' 

 

Panther: RIGHT BOTH OF YOU BETTER GET THIS BECAUSE I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE! 

 

Makoto:? 

 

Noir: What is it? 

 

Panther: You wanna know something cool Makoto,, Haru told me months ago she likes you but doesn't know what to do cause she's “worried it will ruin your friendship.” So she hasn't said anything. 

 

Noir: Ann! 

 

Makoto:? 

 

Noir has left the group. 

 

Panther has added Noir to the group. 

 

Noir has left the group. 

 

Panther has added Noir to the group. 

 

Panther: Haru stop it! 

 

Panther: Makoto also likes you, and she's been mentioning for months this “person she can't get enough of” and yesterday morning she confirmed it was you. Let me just apply logic here. 

 

Panther: You have both been pining over each other this entire time but ARE STILL JUST FRIENDS BECAUSE NEITHER OF YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO SAY ANYTHING BUT DECIDE TO TELL ME ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU LIKE EACH OTHER UNTIL 2AM! AND EVEN THE FACT YOU BOTH KISSED EACH OTHER DID NOT GET A GLIMPSE OF AN IDEA INTO YOUR THICK SKULLS YOU JUST MIGHT HAVE MUTUAL FEELINGS?! 

 

Panther: I hope this helps :). 

 

Panther has left the group chat. 

 

Makoto:... 

 

Makoto: so, uhm. 

 

Noir: Is that true?

 

Makoto: yes? 

 

Noir: yes? 

 

Makoto: I mean yes it is true. 

 

Makoto: Sorry. 

 

Noir: why are you apologising? 

 

Makoto: I mean… 

 

Makoto: Honestly I'm not sure. 

 

Makoto: I'm kind of confused. 

 

Noir: Yeah. The same here. 

 

Noir: But. I do like you, just so you know. 

 

Makoto: but you said that you wanted to forget about what happened. 

 

Noir: Yes, because I thought you wanted to.

 

Makoto: of course I didn't. 

 

Makoto: Well, this is surprising. 

 

Makoto: I feel so stupid. 

 

Noir: I can't tell if I'm embarrassed or not. 

 

Makoto: do you want to meet up and talk about it? It seems to be how we solve everything around here. 

 

Noir: Is a café okay? Not Leblanc though I'm afraid Ann will find us, she seems very angry. 

 

Makoto: That's fine. I'm also going to be avoiding Ann. She is a potential hazard when angry. 

 

Noir: :’).

 

\---

The phantom theifs ™ group chat

 

Joker: Anyone want to come over? Sojiro made too much curry and he said you guys can have some. 

 

Panther: Can I bring Shiho?! 

 

Joker: Sure. 

 

Panther: I'm up for it then. 

 

Bonehead: oh me too! 

 

EvilGremlin: Yusuke! 

 

Meanlobster: I'll be right over as well. 

 

Joker: great, see you then. 

 

Joker: Makoto? Haru?You in then? 

 

Panther: Oh, don't worry I doubt they'll be joining us. 

 

Joker:? 

 

Bonehead: what did you do? 

 

Panther: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). 

 

Joker: why am I concerned?

 

Panther: don't be I did them a massive favour.

 

Joker: oh I see. 

 

Bonehead: you see what? 

 

Panther: Oh come on you can't be that dense. 

 

Joker: They both have it like. Real bad for each other. 

 

Panther: like really bad. 

 

Bonehead: Oh I didn't know that. 

 

Panther: Bit like you and Akira actually.

 

Bonehead: guess so. 

 

Joker: Hope they get together, seriously. 

 

Panther: Trust me they will. 

 

Bonehead: well we'll see. 

 

\---

 

EvilGremlin: Oh my god it's happening? Everyone stay calm, everyone stay fucking calm! 

 

Meanlobster: Language. 

 

Meanlobster: Though I am curious as to what happened with those two. 

 

EvilGremlin: Aren't they gonna tell us? Istg Makot is finally getting laid it's a miracle! 

 

Meanlobster: I doubt that's what will happen even if this initiates a relationship between the two of them. 

 

EvilGremlin: But you never know right?

 

Meanlobster: Isn't that inappropriate? 

 

EvilGremlin: I mean they're both of age and gay as hell why not. 

 

Meanlobster: well, as long as there safe. 

 

EvilGremlin: do you know how lesbian works? 

 

Joker: Maybe we did need that talk from Sojiro last week huh? 

 

Meanlobster:? 

 

EvilGremlin: Let's just not talk about this. 

 

Joker: agreed its just going to be painful. 

 

Joker: at least it made Morgana laugh? 

 

EvilGremlin: tho srsly I can't believe Makoto might actually not die alone.

 

Joker: that's a bit cruel. 

 

EvilGremlin: you haven't seen her search history. 

 

Joker:? 

 

EvilGremlin: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). 

 

EvilGremlin: still, I can't help but root for that hopeless lesbian. 

 

Joker: neither can I :). 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy these formats and I love the persona 5 characters so they're pretty easy for me to write quickly, I'll get more out as soon as possible, have a nice morning, afternoon, evening or night<3.
> 
> Also any requests/ ideas for scenarios you want to see let me know :-).
> 
> Also I'm sorry if they're a little ooc I tried :'-).


End file.
